Green-eyed Green
by ZigzagoonCutie
Summary: When Green hears a rumor about Gold and Red getting it on on the top of Mt. Silver, he decides to go investigate himself and he might not like what he finds out. But all ends good. Written for Green's birthday!


I know it's a little early for Green's birthday and I should be posting this tomorrow, but I want my sister to be able to read it when she wakes up... If she decides to look! :) Happy Birthday Greenie!

Green couldn't believe that Red and Gold went back to Mt. Silver together _again_. He wondered what they found so helpful up there because he knew some strong opponents down at normal elevation.

He had heard so many rumors about the two of them being gay for each other and he didn't want to hear it anymore so he snapped and started a hike up the entire Mt. Silver since Red had his Charizard. He hoped Red and Gold weren't fucking each other because he had a huge crush on Red and he wanted the black-haired male all to himself.

It was just his luck that there was currently a blizzard raging. "You've got to be kidding me," Green said when he saw a herd of Ursaring. It _was_ mating season.

He first tried to get around them, but it looked like they stretched for miles and there was no way to get around them. It looked like he'd either have to battle them… Or just try to run through them.

Green was soon being chased by about twenty horny Ursaring and he was not enjoying himself. He wanted to reach the summit by that night because he wanted to be off the mountain as soon as possible. There was a reason there was no civilization here.

"I finally lost them," Green said to himself. He had quickly turned into a cave and they had not been smart enough to realize it. He decided it wouldn't hurt to venture into the cave because it might lead up; the brunet did not make regular trips up the mountain, so he wasn't well aware of its layout.

The cave was dark so he sent out Ninetails who he'd taken from the gym and replaced with Scizor. "Light this stick on fire for me," he commanded and Ninetails was happy to oblige shooting fire out of his mouth at the stick. Green decided he liked the company and left Ninetails out of his Pokéball.

They walked together in silence until Green began to sweat. He never realized Ninetails gave off so much heat. He returned the Pokémon without a word and continued walking. When that didn't solve his heat problem, he was stumped.

"Why is it so damn hot?" he asked aloud and as soon as he did a deafening screech was heard. He instantly recognized it and knew this must be where Moltres stays. He quickly turned around, but it was too late. Moltres was hot on his trail screeching all the way. He knew he could probably fight it, but it would be a tough battle and he needed his Pokémon healthy in case there was more danger.

The bird followed him out of the cave and he was starting to worry that it would never leave him be. Luckily a Hydro Pump blasted Moltres in the face and it became discouraged. Green was thankful until he realized he didn't know what could have caused that.

"Hey Green," Blue said. Green was surprised to see her up here. It actually looked like she was heading down. "If you are going to see Red, I'd wait, I was just up there and he and Gold were having some fun if you know what I mean," she ended her sentence with a wink that suggested all kinds of things.

Blue carried on her way while Green sped up to get to the top. He figured he must be close if he just saw Blue and it turned out that he was really close.

It took him no time to reach the top and he entered the small cave he knew Red stayed in. Soon, he heard sounds coming from his right so he decided that was where Gold and Red were. He walked into a 'room' the cave formed to see a wet naked Red on top of a wet naked Gold. They didn't seem to notice him so he let out a cough. They still didn't notice him! He let out a louder cough and Red decided to finally look up.

"Green!" Red yelled and he got up quicker than anyone could say, "Pikachu." The black-haired man gave Green a hug which caused him to be soaked.

"What were you and Gold doing?" Green asked jealously. He wasn't afraid to admit to himself that he was jealous because it meant he could justify being a dick to Gold.

"We were having a tickling fight, wanna join in?" Red said like it was nothing and Green couldn't believe him. Instead Green just huffed and walked out of the room. Red got the hint and went to find clothes.

It didn't take long before Red and Gold were in the first room of the cave in front of a pile of sticks Red was trying to make a fire of.

"Sorry it was so awkward when you came in," Gold said. Green continued to glare daggers at him. "But it wasn't anything sexual. We just got done with our bath and he tickled me and it escalated."

_"Escalated to something like sex,"_ Green thought bitterly. Red finally got a fire going and they sat soaking up its warmth.

"You should get out of your wet clothes," Red broke the silence. Green decided that was probably smart and pulled off his top layer of clothes leaving him with two layers still. He had dressed warm since Mt. Silver was rarely above zero.

Green noticed Gold was sitting awfully close to Red and decided he should do something about it. "Do you have anything to eat?" he asked. Red started to get up, but Green quickly added, "Gold will you get me something to eat?" Red looked confused and sat back down while Gold groaned and went to get some grub.

Green used this opportunity to scoot closer to Red and initiate conversation. "How have you been doing on this mountain?" Green asked. He was not only trying to make Red his, but he was also trying to get him to go back down to civilization because it was almost winter.

"It's really nice for training. I've finally got all my Pokémon to level 100 so now I'm mainly helping Gold with his training. It's been a lot of fun to spend time with Gold," Red said and Green was absolutely livid. Red was just here for Gold when he could be with Green.

"So when are you going to go home," Green asked managing to keep the anger out of his tone.

"I don't know. Maybe once Gold's Pokémon are all trained and stuff," Red said nonchalantly. Green grew even more angry. Red wouldn't have cared that much about Green.

"It seems you don't need me here then and maybe I should just go so you can get back to your training," Green said. He now knew that Red liked Gold better and he was just going to have to accept the fact.

"Stay!" Red blurted out. "Just because I'm with Gold doesn't mean that I don't miss you."

"Like I believe that," Green was so angry that he wasn't even thinking straight anymore.

"Don't be like that," Red got up and pulled Green with him to a pile of blankets. "Get some rest and we will talk about this in the morning." Normally, Green would have declined but his walk was just so exhausting that he couldn't.

"He needs to stop being so jealous," he heard Gold mumble, but he was already almost asleep so he didn't care.

lol

Green awoke and saw Red and Gold sleeping on each other which immediately made him mad. He kicked Gold off of Red and made sure to catch Red before he fell.

"What the hell?" Gold asked angrily. Like Green, he was easily fired up and had a quick temper.

"Don't act like you don't know," Green said remembering Gold's words from the previous night. "You know damn well that Red is mine."

"You can't just claim people like that Green," Gold said. "Besides, Red and I are just friends so stop being jealous. I am not trying to be Red's boyfriend."

"Why are you guys yelling?" Red asked in a groggy tone. Immediately Green and Gold acted like there was nothing wrong.

"We weren't yelling," Gold lied. Red bought it and got up to stretch. "Make us some breakfast?" Red just nodded his head and got to work.

Green decided to stay for the day and he noticed how Gold seemed to try to piss him off whether it was by saying something suggestive to Red or by touching Red inappropriately and Green was having a hard time controlling his anger.

"That's enough," Green finally yelled when Gold had whispered something into Red's ear making him turn bright red. "I am tired of you, Red we are going home." He grabbed his friend by the arm and missed the thumbs up Gold flashed.

"I knew that would work," Gold said watching as Green drug Red down the mountain. "Now Red has to help me get Silver."


End file.
